On a vehicle, the vehicle-mounted device (hereinafter, referred to as a car navigation) that gives a map or information attached to the map to a user, or that renders a service such as directions is generally used. Further, recently, high functioning of a mobile telephone such as a smart-phone is advanced, and the same service as that of the vehicle-mounted device can be provided.
The vehicle-mounted device is integrated with the vehicle, and even if update frequency of information and programs is low and the device is old, it is used as is and used for 7 or 10 years in many cases. Programs of the vehicle-mounted device can be frequently updated at an outlet store, but the vehicle-mounted device needs to be brought thereinto and a lot of trouble is taken.
As compared to the above, the mobile telephone with a high function is newly bought in about two years in many times and an old device is rarely used. Further, the mobile telephone having a high function is always connected to a network. The update frequency of information and programs by a server is high, and fresh information and a new function can be always used.
However, the mobile telephone is intended to be brought with the user, and therefore a window and an operation button are small. The mobile telephone is not suitable to be used on the vehicle, particularly, while driving.
In view of the foregoing, there is used an idea that a service of the mobile telephone is controlled from the vehicle-mounted device provided with windows and buttons suitable for the vehicle. As a conventional technology about this idea, there have been Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3.
In Patent Literature 1, “a remote control system for remotely controlling a computer terminal” is described (refer to an abstract). When a remote control target terminal is used as the mobile telephone and a control instruction terminal is used as the vehicle-mounted device, a display of an application such as the mobile telephone is displayed on the vehicle-mounted device, and the mobile telephone or programs thereof can be used from the vehicle-mounted device. When such a mechanism is used, a display of various types of devices to be watched in the vehicle can also be unified into the vehicle-mounted device.
In Patent Literature 2, “a remote control system that enables one remote control device to control a plurality of apparatus” is described (refer to an abstract). When this technology is used, a remote control can be made by an input of the device in which an output method and an input method are different from each other. That is, windows of the mobile telephone are converted and displayed in accordance with a vehicle-mounted device display. The user can use an application of the mobile telephone by an input of buttons, dials, and a touch panel of the vehicle-mounted device of the vehicle-mounted device.
In Patent Literature 3, “a software package, a system management device, and an onboard information apparatus that improve efficiency in updating of software, in a system having a plurality of processing units” is described (refer to an abstract). By using this technology, software of various types of devices connected to a network can be updated. That is, a window reception method of the vehicle-mounted device from the frequently-updated mobile telephone can be added and changed. Therefore, the window reception method of the vehicle-mounted device can be changed in each mobile telephone having a different window transfer method.